A large and growing population of users employs various electronic devices to read digital content such as articles, journals, magazines, electronic books (e-books), news feeds and blog feeds. Among these electronic devices are e-book readers (also known as e-readers), cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, tablet computers, netbooks, and the like.
These electronic devices sometimes use font hinting to improve the reading experience of users. Font hinting refers to the use of programmable instructions to adjust the display of an outline font so that it lines up with a rasterized grid. As e-readers and other electronic devices continue to proliferate, finding inexpensive and effective ways to use font hinting for producing a clear, legible text continues to be a priority.